<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Night City by dragonsandrockets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137107">After Night City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandrockets/pseuds/dragonsandrockets'>dragonsandrockets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandrockets/pseuds/dragonsandrockets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V, Judy and the Aldecaldos decide to finally leave Night City. But they've got a race against time of their hands, as they try to start a new life and find a cure to save V's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Alvarez/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Morning After The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V stared out of the window: at this hour, from this far away, Night City looked beautiful. It was only when you started driving through the streets that you could smell the blood, the alcohol, the burning food. It was an acquired taste. She felt sick at the thought of going back to her old apartment, but, as if reading her mind, Panam spun her beloved Thornton in the direction of ‘The Badlands’ – her new home.</p>
<p>Dusty and dangerous, life in ‘The Badlands’ wasn’t easy. But the Aldecaldos were her new family. She had a new place to live. She had people she could count on. They had agreed to help her, risked their lives, even. She didn’t know half of them and they did it, anyway, because they loved Panam and that meant they loved V too.</p>
<p>But she hadn't been sure Panam would still want her with the Aldecaldos, and V didn’t dare question her friend in case she did change her mind. Saul was gone. Half a dozen more. And Panam was driving her back to camp like a hero returning from the damn war. It had been for nothing. They had died for nothing. She’d asked for their help, to stop the damn biochip from killing her, and she had failed. She was going to die. Even Johnny had gone. Johnny…damn it, she thought, she actually missed that bastard.</p>
<p>The car slowed, and the other cars drove on ahead for the camp. V looked to Panam who pulled up the handbrake.</p>
<p>“Okay, V,” Panam said, through gritted teeth, “give me the bad news.”</p>
<p>“Bad news?” V questioned.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me again,” Panam snapped. “You’re supposed to have gotten your life back , we actually survived taking on Ara-fucking-saka and you haven’t said a word this whole drive.”</p>
<p>“It’s just a lot has happened,” V replied, flat.</p>
<p>“It has indeed,” Panam agreed. “So, don’t you think after all of this that I deserve the truth of the matter?”</p>
<p>She couldn’t look at Panam. If she did, she knew something would break inside her. She remembered back weeks ago when she was in Vic’s dark (and dripping) clinic and he told her she was dying. Vic could hardly stand to look her in the eye. She’d been so angry with him. He couldn’t fix her, he could hardly even talk to her. Some friend, some ripper, she had thought. But she understood it well now. There is something desperate about the need to pretend just for a minute more.</p>
<p>“Okay,” V said. Her time pretending was up. Panam wouldn't have it any other way. She hated and loved Panam for that. “I did lie.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Panam whispered and V heard the fear.</p>
<p>“Johnny…he is gone, that part was true,” V explained. “But Alt-”</p>
<p>“Silverhand’s ex? The AI?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Her,” V nodded. “She did help. Johnny has gone with her into cyberspace. But the biochip had already done too much damage. It had already taken root in me, and my body is constantly fighting to reject it even with Johnny gone. Long story short: my body is tearing itself apart. I’ve maybe got six months to live. I’m sorry, Panam. It was all for nothing.”</p>
<p>Panam ripped off her belt, and threw the truck door open before slamming it shut again. Even from inside, Panam’s scream ripped through V. V took a shaky breath, before Panam turned and started kicking the shit out of her beloved Thornton. V threw herself out of the car.</p>
<p>“Panam! Stop! Fucking hell!”</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Panam shouted, punching the truck one last time. “Fucking hell.” She spat before walking a few paces away. V made to follow but Panam spun quickly on her heels.</p>
<p>“I fucking knew that AI cunt would stab you in the back.” Panam’s face was contorted with rage. Her braids had come loose from their tie, and some of her hair fell down her back. The last time V had seen Panam this angry she’d nearly burst everyone’s eardrums with how loudly she had screamed at Saul.</p>
<p>V shivered and pulled her jacket more tightly around her. The heat would pick up in an hour or so. Another new day.</p>
<p>“Alt did her part of the deal,” V replied eventually.</p>
<p>“And absolutely nothing more,” Panam retorted. “The best AI and she can’t do anything else to help? She certainly helped her ex have his final strop.”</p>
<p>V shot an angry look at Panam.</p>
<p>“Johnny did everything he could.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right” Panam snapped bitterly.</p>
<p>“He did, Panam. He really did.” V swallowed thickly, fighting back yet more grief. Jackie. T-Bug. Evelyn. Saul. Out of all of them, and she couldn’t believe she’d miss that misogynistic, ageing, self-entitled, spoilt, and <em>really shit</em> rocker the most. Christ, she wished she told him just how shit the name 'Samurai' was. “When Alt told us, he was devastated. I think he had clung onto it…one last chance to be a hero, but instead of blowing shit up, he’d actually get to save someone this time. Admittedly, after yet again putting someone in danger – although, I guess this time it wasn’t really his fault.</p>
<p>“He wanted to feel…honour? I think. Maybe friendship. He wasn’t scared of whatever waited for him. He just had one thought: get me back to being me. He even would have risked Rogue’s life for it.”</p>
<p>“What does that manipulative cunt have to do with it?” Panam asked sharply.</p>
<p>“Johnny loved her. Wanted her to go with me…well, him, to get into Arasaka and finish things. I chose to ask the Aldecaldos. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Panam rolled her eyes and climbed onto the Thorton, sitting cross-legged. V leaned against the car, looking up at her friend. Panam let out a slow and sarcastic laugh.</p>
<p>“You can tell you’re from Heywood sometimes,” Panam said. “Just when I think you’re all ours, a little bit of Heywood shines through.”</p>
<p>“Meaning?”</p>
<p>“Meaning we didn’t do this whole thing to become legends. You are not the legend of the story, V. Sorry to disappoint your grand ambitions. You’re one of us. You’re my friend. We did this to save you, not to make our names in that city - and if you’re going to come home then you’ve got to find a way to accept that people love you.”</p>
<p>V could not meet Panam's gaze. It was like having a family again. A family that argued nonstop, but a family, nonetheless. The only other time she felt that way was when Mamma Welles let her move in to their family home. Letting people into her life, wasn't something V had been used to. And yet, throughout this whole goddamn ordeal, she'd made more friends than she'd ever had. Friends...and Judy. </p>
<p>“I think I did,” V said nervously, throwing a look of horror at her friend.</p>
<p>“You did what?”</p>
<p>“Oh God, Panam. I was selfish.”</p>
<p>“Oh, boy, what did you do this time?” There was a hint of a smile playing at Panam’s lips and it made V struggle to stifle a laugh.</p>
<p>“So…” V started, “..there’s this woman…”</p>
<p>“Of course, there is,” Panam chimed and both women descended into giggles. The giggles morphed into belly laughs. And for a few solid minutes, they could do nothing but hold their ribs.</p>
<p>“This isn’t even funny,” V said, struggling to get control of herself.</p>
<p>“Nothing about today is funny,” Panam replied.</p>
<p>They met each other’s gaze and burst out laughing again. It was a long minute before they finally went quiet.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I laughed,” V said, wiping her eyes. "It's a mess. It's all such a mess."</p>
<p>“It’s been a long day,” Panam replied gently, lying back against her truck.</p>
<p>“Day hasn’t even started yet…” V retorted.</p>
<p>Panam waved her hand. “Don’t make me laugh again, I’ve just stopped.” She sighed. “Scorpion and I broke into this Militech warehouse once. He got shot in the thigh. It was a hell of a wound. It was only my second job and it terrified the shit out of me. I had to drag his scrawny ass through the building, throw him on his bike, leave mine behind and get him all the way back to camp. I never did get my bike back. Saul tried to tell us both off, as Scorpion was lying there looking shellshocked, but I just burst out laughing. Then Scorpion did. He was in agony and he was laughing his ass off."</p>
<p>"It's the adrenaline," V explained. "When I was at school, a kid died. Really brutal death, but when I heard I burst out laughing. It was shock. Other kids thought I was a monster and wouldn't talk to me affter that."</p>
<p>Panam nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it was the same with us. Scorpion was lucky not to die - not just from the wound but my riding when In was hysterical. Soon as Saul marched toward me, I just gave in to giggles. Then Saul did. He was telling us off about not informing the family, and the dangers of doing jobs alone, while crying with laughter. No wonder I was never scared of him after that.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about Saul,” V said softly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be. He died helping family. He was proud to help you, V.”</p>
<p>V could only nod in response.</p>
<p>“Tell me about this woman, then,” Panam said, rolling over onto her side and looking at V.</p>
<p>“Remember when you asked if there was anyone I cared about and I said that there might be soon?”</p>
<p>“You meant her,” Panam said, understanding.</p>
<p>“I did,” V admitted. “We met, sort of through work? Her friend, Evelyn, she was mine and Jackie’s client on the biochip job.”</p>
<p>Panam let out a low whistle and sat cross-legged once more.</p>
<p>“Just let me get this completely straight…the job that went to shit and left you with a dead terrorist in your head?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” V nodded.</p>
<p>“The one that has left you fighting for your life ever since.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Well, that sounds like a match made in fucking heaven.”</p>
<p>“Judy wasn’t the one who sent me on the job, Panam,” V argued. “And when Judy found out everything, she was pretty devastated at Evelyn.”</p>
<p>“So, she should be. Her friend is a lying, manipulative rat. She should be the one fighting to survive.”</p>
<p>“She’s dead,” V said, but without harshness. “After the job went to shit, things went pretty badly for Evelyn. It was suicide.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Panam said. “But can’t say I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>V sighed. “I don’t expect you to. You’re too loyal for that, and a bit too angry, too,” V joked quietly, but her smile dropped. “But none of it was Judy’s fault. She never wanted any of the trouble Evelyn caused either. And from this whole mess, I found something good.”</p>
<p>Panam looked at V, sizing the situation up. “She makes you happy?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You love her?”</p>
<p>“It’s a bit early for that,” V said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Panam said softly. “But you’re getting there. I can tell.”</p>
<p>V shrugged, and kicked a stone. She’d tried not to think of Judy the whole damn mission. Judy who had said she would wait for her, no matter what. But it turned out, a happy ending just wasn’t on the cards. She pulled out her phone, automatically. There was a single message. It was from Judy - a heart. She would be at her apartment, V guessed. Blowing off work. She was probably staring down at the City, waiting for V, with a cigarette in hand even though she was trying to quit smoking again. V wanted to call. She wanted to go to her. But then she'd have to explain everything Alt said. </p>
<p>“You need to talk to her.” Panam’s eyes were glued to her, and read her friend's thoughts. V put her phone back away. “You should have called her the second we got out of there.”</p>
<p>“I know,” V groaned. “But I’m dying. What am I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“You were dying before,” Panam pointed out. “Not 14 hours ago, I was watching you seize. I was terrified out of my mind. I thought you were dying right then and there in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do. We’ve got six months, V. Six months to find an answer. That’s a hell of a lot more than we had a day ago.”</p>
<p>“Alt said there was nothing that could be done.”</p>
<p>“That cyber cunt can-”</p>
<p>“-eat your shorts?”</p>
<p>“It’s a good insult! Don’t mock me right now,” Panam snapped. “There’s nothing she could do. That doesn’t mean there isn’t a ripper out there or another solution that could stop this. We didn’t know what we would find at Arasaka Tower. We went there on a wing and a prayer. Now, we have details. We know how your body is reacting and why. And that means we can start working on solutions.”</p>
<p>“Analyse, assemble, act…”</p>
<p>“Precisely,” Panam nodded.</p>
<p>“And if there’s no action to take?”</p>
<p>“You’ve got six months. I don’t want to hear any talk like that until we’re five months, three weeks and six days in,” Panam told her.</p>
<p>“Panam…”</p>
<p>“Then she still gets to choose,” Panam said. “This woman, whoever she is to you, she has a right to choose just like we all did. You can’t spare her pain, V. She loves you and you’re in a fucking mess. I’m not thrilled about it, either. But here I am, and there’s nowhere else I’d want to be. She deserves that say too. Respect her enough to let her choose for herself.”</p>
<p>V exhaled a shaky breath. “I know you’re right. I just wish I could tell her that it was all going to be fine.”</p>
<p>“We don’t know it won’t be, yet.”</p>
<p>V pulled herself up and sat next to her friend. Panam rested her head on V.</p>
<p>“You do have a comfy shoulder.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I don’t have any whiskey.”</p>
<p>“The service has definitely gone downhill,” Panam quipped.</p>
<p>The two friends sat in silence for a long moment. V’s body ached. She wanted to get back to camp, but she had no energy to move and she had no idea what would await her after she did. Panam was loyal to her, and right now, the Aldecaldos were proud to have taken on Arasaka for one of their own. But V knew her status. She was new, and dying, and maybe when the dust settled, they’d resent just how much she had asked of them. She could end up alone, and looking for her answers. It wouldn’t be like last time. Before, she had Johnny. He was right with her fighting for survival, and then, fighting for his own death and V’s survival. Now, she’d been left to figure out her own future. It had been what she wanted, but now she had it, she just felt empty.</p>
<p>“V,” Panam said eventually, sitting up, “we have to get out and away from Night City. It’s too dangerous now, and I don’t think the city can give us much more, anyway. Come with us. Bring her too.”</p>
<p>“You want me to come?”</p>
<p>“Of course, you gonk. And we won’t stop until we’ve gotten you some help. We have contacts all over. We know rippers better than the ones in Night City. That place isn’t everything, and it doesn’t have to be for you. Leave it behind and come with us. Think on it, at least.”</p>
<p>V nodded. She tried to say thank you, but found a lump in her throat. Panam dragged herself off her Thornton, finally.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Panam said, opening her truck door. “You need rest and I need to check on the others.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Question For Judy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>V returns to Judy after the final mission at Arasaka Tower and must tell her girlfriend the painful truth of what happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to look a little bit at the scenes that could happen before leaving, as I had seen criticism of the game content about how Judy would leave NC without V etc. So I wanted to explore how the ending choices influenced the different relationship dynamics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V allowed Panam to drive them both back to the makeshift camp where they quickly got updates on the others. Mitch had survived – so far. But he was in a bad way and nobody knew if he would make it. V watched Panam fight back tears at this. Her friend gave a quiet nod and moved on to hear about the others. A few others had some minor injuries. Everyone began to crowd around the tents of the wounded as they waited for Panam to emerge. She blinked in shock at the sight of them all, and clenched her fists when she realised what news they had come for. Panam shot her a furtive look and V gave her a small nod of solidarity. There were a few cries of anguish when Panam told them that Saul had died. There were many murmurs of shock. But Panam simply held up her hand for calm; she was too exhausted, for once, to shout to be heard, and nobody wanted her to. They needed answers and they were ready and desperate for Panam to give them some. And so Panam informed them that they had done everything Saul had wanted and they would honour his memory, but he would be proud of them all for taking on Arasaka and winning. V looked down at her shoes as Panam spoke. She could feel several pairs of eyes burning into her. Their leader had died for the rookie recruit.</p>
<p>Panam eventually shooed everyone away from the tents, telling everyone they needed to rest, to celebrate and to cry – and their ripper needed to work in peace. Despite promising Panam she would rest, V had one more trip to make before she could finally take in everything that happened. Panam looked like she wanted to argue, but the Aldecaldos ripper wanted a word and V saw her opportunity to slip away from her friend unnoticed.</p>
<p>V wound her way through the depleted camp. She tried to avoid the bulk of the camp, but some people were sitting on cars at the outskirts. As she passed, people raised a drink to her. Several even applauded, with tears streaking their faces. V tried to smile as she passed them, to show her gratitude, but she felt sick. Her legs sped up and she broke into a trot as she saw her Archer Hella. She pulled open the door and groaned as she sank into the chair. She let herself fall forward and rested her head on the steering wheel for a moment. Just one more trip, she said, steeling herself, before she started the car.</p>
<p>The car’s underside seemed to shriek as she drove over the rocks and boulders. Night City had its flaws but at least its roads were smooth, V thought, as her teeth seemed to rattle. She could almost feel her Hella’s relief when she finally got to the main road. Her back wasn’t displeased either. The roads were quiet. It was late morning. Clouds had started to gather around Night City, which V felt really suited its ominous and self-aggrandising style. She instructed her phone to call Judy, who answered before it could finish its first ring.</p>
<p>“Hey,” V said trying to keep the weariness out of her voice, “I’m heading back to the apartment. If traffic is good, I’ll be there by lunch. But you don’t need to rush back from-”</p>
<p>“Do you really think I’ve gone into Lizzie’s, V?” Judy asked, incredulous. V did not miss the shock, fear and tension in her voice. She glanced at the image of Judy. She looked tired. Her hair seemed to have less life than usual, and her face was drawn.  </p>
<p>“Well, I – it is a Tuesday, right?”</p>
<p>“A Tuesday? You really are such a gonk sometimes.”</p>
<p>V frowned. “Did I miss something?”</p>
<p>“Apparently,” Judy bit. “You called me two nights ago talking about death and saying how you were going to face it. Did you forget that?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Good, then you remember I said I would wait for your gonk ass to get everything sorted,” Judy said, but her voice softened. “Did you really think I’d breeze into work like nothing was happening?”</p>
<p>The familiar uncomfortable squirm of guilt had returned to the pit of V’s stomach. She had wanted to avoid causing all disruption to Judy’s life. She had failed, miserably. She had wanted a quiet end – one way or another. A quiet fix, or a quiet death. So far, she had worried everyone sick. She didn’t even know if Vik was speaking to her. And now she still had to tell them all that it wasn’t over yet.</p>
<p>“Bet Susie is pleased with you missing work,” V muttered, after a moment.  </p>
<p>“Don’t think even with my best BDs she could feel any human emotion, really,” Judy retorted. “So, are you going to give me the bad news?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” V asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“You started talking about the traffic and when I could expect you home like I’m some housewife from more than a century ago, V. I know when you’re stalling.”</p>
<p>Judy’s voice was quiet, fragile.</p>
<p>“V?”</p>
<p>V swallowed. “It did get sorted, Judy. Johnny is gone.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh. Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” V said, giving a nervous laugh. She still couldn’t believe she was alone again in her head. “It’s strange. I miss him…”</p>
<p>“He was your friend,” Judy said kindly. It caught V off-guard. She hadn’t spoken much about Johnny to anyone, except Rogue. The only time Judy had been really aware of him was when he insulted Judy’s choice of location for their first date. V fought down a smile at the memory. She wondered just what it would have been like for them both to share a pizza with her in the same room.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I think he was.”</p>
<p>“Come on, V,” Judy said, jangling with nerves. “I am going out of my mind here. What else has happened?”</p>
<p>V let out a shaky breath. “So much, Judy. Just so much. Can I tell you when I get home? I just want to be with you.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Judy said gently. “Make sure you drive safe, then, okay? You sound exhausted. If you wreck that mess of a car on the way here after everything-”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Judy. I’ve got week old coffee here to keep me going.”</p>
<p>“That right there is why I’m never letting you near my van.”</p>
<p>V laughed. She could always count on Judy. Just letting her talk, enjoy what they had. V needed it so much.</p>
<p>“Does that mean you won’t add my portrait to your diving buddies on your ride?” V asked.</p>
<p>“You saw that, huh?”</p>
<p>“Hard to miss.”</p>
<p>Judy gave a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>“So… who are they on there? Was Maiko the grumpy one?”</p>
<p>“Maiko? Hell no. Do you think she would ever go diving? I’m insulted enough you think I asked her.”</p>
<p>“You said how big your crush was.”</p>
<p>“And how lonely I was. I guess I knew I couldn’t share that with her, or that there would be no point. It was different.”</p>
<p>Truth was, she could understand what drew Judy to Maiko. Maiko is beautiful, and ambitious. In Night City, it’s easy to want to believe that someone could beat the system, and Maiko tried that. Problem was, she was always someone who’d put her own ambitions above everything and everyone else. V’s mind went back to Panam’s offer.</p>
<p>“So, who are those divers then?” V asked after a pause.</p>
<p>“Kids from back home. Imagining us then, and how it is now. The ‘grumpy one’ was Jenny – after I stole her doll.”</p>
<p>“Damn, no portrait for me, then.”</p>
<p>“Hey, that was my past. Didn’t say there was no room for my future on there.”</p>
<p>V’s smile sunk.</p>
<p>“Hey, so I won’t be long now. I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>V tried to smile and ended the call.</p>
<p>Watson was busier as the lunch time traffic started. V’s journey was not helped by the fact the cops decided to get into a shootout with whichever poor fools were unfortunate enough to piss them off. She had to wait for fifteen minutes while the mess was cleared. It was nearly 1pm by the time that Judy’s apartment complex swung into sight. She turned the Hella into the small parking area and pulled herself out of her car. She smiled as she saw Judy’s blue van, with her picture of kids diving etched into the back. Her feet were heavy as she dragged herself up to Judy’s apartment and she almost fell through the door.</p>
<p>“V!”</p>
<p>V was soon wrapped in a hug, but when Judy stepped back a concerned gaze met her.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, you do look exhausted.”</p>
<p>“I slept a bit …yesterday morning.”</p>
<p>Judy let out a low whistle. “Shit. Okay, come in,” Judy said, and V felt her jacket being taken off her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Judy, I’m a bit too tired for that-”</p>
<p>“I’m taking you to the bedroom to sleep, you <em>complete</em> gonk.” Judy started muttering what V was sure were curse words. But she couldn’t see what was being translated from Spanish as her eyes had already fallen shut and she felt gentle hands guide her to the bed. V sighed as she felt the pillow beneath her head.</p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>“We will,” Judy said softly, and the last thing V remembered was the feeling of fingers running through her hair.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>V gave out a small groan as she stretched in bed. When V finally opened her eyes, it was already starting to get dark outside. Judy was at the window, staring aimlessly out. She turned when V called her name and joined her, sitting on the bed, opposite V.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” V said, her voice etched with tiredness. “I keep making you wait for me.”</p>
<p> “You’ve always made it worth my while,” Judy said, with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Maybe not this time, Jude.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“Basically-”</p>
<p>“Not short story. This is long story time. Tell me everything, V.”</p>
<p>And she did. She told Judy everything. She told Judy how Hanako Arasaka had contacted her and wanted her help, how she then ended up collapsing in an elevator and Johnny had dragged her to Vik’s clinic, and how she had thought about just sparing everyone the pain by ending it there and then. At that point, Judy’s gaze turned angry and she opened her mouth to speak before quickly closing it again. She wiped at her eyes but V knew that while Judy was going to let her talk now, they would be having a conversation about that later. And, so, V went on. She explained how she had called Judy to say goodbye, and then called Panam for help. At this, Judy did speak up.</p>
<p>“You didn’t want my help?” Judy asked, hurt.</p>
<p>“You did help, Judy,” V said. “You gave me something to keep fighting for. But you said yourself, you spend all day tuning virtus in a basement. We were taking on Arasaka. It just wasn’t safe.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t need me,” V nodded bitterly.</p>
<p>“I did need you. But I needed you here, alive,” V insisted.</p>
<p>Judy’s face softened slightly from its hard look. She nodded. “Go no.”</p>
<p>She told Judy how Panam had taken her back to camp and she had a seizure along the way. She explained all about the Aldecaldos – Judy only knew a little of them before. But she filled Judy in on all of the politics, how she and Panam became fast friends and how she’d ended up playing arbiter between her friend and Saul, and how everyone with the Aldecaldos had treated her like family, and made her family. They all agreed to help. V needed to stop for a moment at this point and Judy got her some water. When Judy returned, V took a sip of water and ploughed on. Now she had started, she needed to finish her story. She took Judy through the plan; a plan Judy raised her eyebrows at, but she let V carry on. She said how she could hear Panam’s fear, but her friend had still chosen to go with her. She took Judy through losing Bobby and Teddy, drilling into Arasaka and then…Adam Smasher.</p>
<p>She couldn’t describe how Saul had died. Judy didn’t know him but she didn’t want to leave anyone else with that image of death that would haunt her and Panam until the end of their days. But she did take great pleasure in detailing exactly how she beat Adam Smasher and put a bullet in his head for Saul…and for Johnny. Finally, he had some justice.</p>
<p>Judy’s eyes were wide and fearful as V explained about Mikoshi, and the choice she had faced – and the deadline Alt had given her. When she finished, she thought of Johnny and wondered what it was like for him now.</p>
<p>She looked across at Judy whose face was drawn.</p>
<p>“Six months?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” V said, her voice tight, “but I’m not giving up.”</p>
<p>‘No, you are fucking not,” Judy said. “There has to be someone out there-”</p>
<p>“We’ve got some ideas – me and the Aldecaldos. They’re leaving, Judy. They want me to go with them, and I want you to come with me.” The words tumbled out of V’s mouth so quickly she was surprised Judy could make sense of them. She looked earnestly at Judy who seemed to be considering her words.</p>
<p>“Leaving to go where?”</p>
<p>“Wherever the hell we want,” V said. “But first, to find answers. Panam won’t quit until we have a solution.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Judy said, drawing herself up. “I’m in.”</p>
<p>“You’re – are you sure?” And V broke into the first true smile in days.</p>
<p>“Hell, I told you I wanted to leave Night City. You are the one keeping me here,” Judy laughed.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” V said laughing as relief had taken over. She had feared having to make a horrendous choice between Judy and her new family, between a life that had brought nothing but death and a life that held no promises. She’d had to make so many cruel choices already; she hadn’t expected to get everything she wanted. “You’ll love the Aldecaldos. They really look out for each other.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like The Mox – or how The Mox used to be,” Judy commented. “I want to join them, contribute…however I can, but I want to leave for us, V. Don’t worry so much about how quickly it fits.”</p>
<p>V nodded and took another sip of water.</p>
<p>“There is something you need to agree to if this is going to work,” Judy said, and V looked at her partner curiously. “You need to stop shutting me out.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” V replied, bewildered. “I haven’t.”</p>
<p>“You have since day one,” Judy said sadly. “I get it. I didn’t exactly make it easy on you when we met…took out my anger over Evelyn’s mistakes on you, because she wasn’t there. But if we’re together, it won’t work if you don’t talk to me. I don’t want to just be a distraction for when you feel like having a girlfriend around.”</p>
<p>“Judy, that’s not what this is.”</p>
<p>“Really? Because you know the biggest surprise in all of that sorry tale wasn’t the AI ex-girlfriend of a dead rocker, or breaking into Arasaka Tower – it was you saying you thought about ending your damn life, V. After everything. After what I went through with Ev and you didn’t speak to me?”</p>
<p>“I thought I was sparing you,”</p>
<p>“Goddamn, V, I know what gonk thing you thought. I get it. I really do. But you still should have talked to me. If we’re going to a new place, with new people, I need to know you’re really with me. And that means you can’t have a pain episode, and then jump up and claim you’re fine ten seconds later, or go on jobs when you’re coughing up blood. It’s a lot to accept when your body keeps changing without your permission, and you’re fighting that, I know, but don’t act like I’m at war with you too.”</p>
<p>Judy’s eyes shone with tears she was barely holding back. The old squirm of guilt had returned.</p>
<p>“It’s not even that- not really,” V sighed. She put her glass on the bedside table before turning back to Judy. “I don’t want to think I’m dying, sure…but I am here, and Jackie isn’t.”</p>
<p>“V…” Judy whispered sympathetically.</p>
<p>“It just feels wrong, y’know? To complain when I have a chance, and he had to die in a damn Delamain cab.”</p>
<p> “That wasn’t your fault,” Judy said, reaching for her hand.</p>
<p>“It was,” V replied simply, but she let Judy hold her hand. “Not just mine. But enough of it was my fault.”</p>
<p>She still found herself waking up in the middle of the night screaming with the memories of T-Bug’s shrieks, Jackie’s final words and the sound of Dex pulling the trigger. She would be drenched in sweat, and Judy would simply hold her close and wait for her to explain – and she never had. Judy was right. It wasn’t working, and it wasn’t fair.</p>
<p>“I will try more,” V promised. “It’s not easy for me, but I don’t want this to be like you and Maiko, where I’m picking you up and dropping you. It’s not what I want for us at all. You’re right, Jude. And I’ll do better.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Judy said, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. “One step at a time.”</p>
<p>“I told Panam I had been selfish letting us happen,” V sighed, leaning her head against the wall behind her.</p>
<p>“Sooner or later, you’re going to have to let people love you again, V. You can’t solve this thing on your own. You need people. You need me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” V said, her throat tight. “I do.”  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Last Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judy and V have two people they need to say goodbye to before they leave Night City for good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Convincing Judy to leave Night City was like something out of a dream. She couldn’t believe it. Judy had wanted to escape this wretched city for a long time, but leaving <em>with</em> her wasn’t a possibility V had truly considered. And while V was euphoric at the idea of starting a life with Judy, she also had to reconcile with her own complicated feelings on leaving the city.</p>
<p>This place had been her life. It was also the reason why she was now dying, and she wasn’t entirely convinced that leaving would help her prospects of survival. Panam had tried her best to convince her otherwise, and her friend made some good points. There was nothing to suggest that anything in Night City could save her; it’s why she had initially agreed so quickly. But leaving Vik, who had seen her this, far felt reckless. And, as much as she hated to admit it, Mikoshi was here, and leaving that felt suicidal.</p>
<p>“Alt can't help you,” Panam had pointed out. "She tried. She failed. We need a new plan." </p>
<p>Panam was right – so V spoke to Judy instead. She admitted her fears about leaving Night City with hesitancy; she did not want to put Judy off, but she had made a promise to be more honest. Judy did not argue with her about the technology in Night City. Her line of attack was somehow worse.</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re more scared of being happy out there, than dying in this messed up City.”</p>
<p>And that was then Judy had suggested that they say their goodbyes early. Judy really was a fan of diving into things head first in every sense. V preferred denial.</p>
<p>They still had a week to sort things. Judy needed to work out her last shift at Lizzie’s, V still had to get Kerry to stop crying every time he called, and they both needed to sort out their money and gear. But there was one thing they could do now: start to let go. Or, so Judy had claimed. That was how V found herself in Judy’s van, sitting outside of The Columbarium.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Judy asked gently.</p>
<p>V nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”</p>
<p>V stepped out of the van and into the early morning sunlight. The Columbarium was in North Oak, which was a little way outside the central hub of the city. It was an area that attracted the wealthiest, as its spacious properties with giant fences gave a veneer of privacy. The only reason most folks in Night City went to North Oak though, was to pay respects to the dead. This monument held the remains of thousands of souls. Most of them dead far too young, in a time when extending someone's lifespan was easier than it had ever been. The Columbarium was one of the biggest public buildings in the City, and still not big enough; plenty of people never even got a mark here.</p>
<p>Judy paused a little way in and turned to V, giving her hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Come find me when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>V nodded and let go of Judy’s hand. She watched Judy go on a little way. The building was near empty at this time of day. V put her hands in her pockets and turned around the corner. She walked alone until she found who she was looking for: Jackie.</p>
<p>“At least talking to you this way doesn’t jam up your inbox,” V tried to laugh but it tailed off quickly. She pulled her hands out of her pockets, exasperated. “I feel like a gonk.”</p>
<p>She looked around awkwardly. About thirty feet along was a guy crying in front of one of the plaques. She looked back to Jackie’s inscription.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good night, sweet prince.</em>
</p>
<p>Tears burned against her cheeks and she wiped them away.</p>
<p>“Fuck it, look…” She started, trying to get control of herself, “I’m leavin'. I can’t keep living in this city with ghosts. I don’t want the Major Leagues anymore, Jack, I just want to live…and –if-if I don’t have very long left, I want to spend it with the people I care about. And I can’t do that here. Nobody can. You're always gettin' dragged into some shit that needs fixing. And then when you try and fix that problem, a new one gets created. That's livin' in Night City. I can’t do it anymore.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “I lied to you, a little bit. Acted like the Major Leagues was our dream. I was just happy doing gigs with you."</p>
<p>Jackie had given her a family, given her a home for a little while. He'd introduced her to so many people who loved her and wanted her to be happy. Who didn't just give a shit about how many eddies she brought in. </p>
<p>"Sure, I wanted us to be known. You, my friend, deserved all of the respect in the world. But I was happy with our crew, even T-Bug giving us philosophy lectures. It was a good life.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and tried hard to think back to dancing at Afterlife, the sound of the music, the fun they had – anything to drown out the sound of T-Bug’s screams and Jackie’s panicked shouting. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes were dry.</p>
<p>“I know, I know that Mamá Welles and Vik are going to chase me down. Kind of hope they will, actually. I think maybe a lot of people could do with gettin' away from here. I’m sorry I can’t look after your mom from here on out. But if I stay, she’s just going to watch me face death again and again, and I can see how scared she is of losing anyone else. Turns out, I’m a coward, but I’m right, too, I think.</p>
<p>“So, I’m probably not coming back here, choom. But I need you to know that leaving you now is just as hard as it was to send you back home in that Delamain cab. And no matter where I go, I won’t forget you. You weren’t just my choom. I was your chica, your hermana, your familia… I’m sister to the Aldecaldos now, but you were there for me first and I’ll always carry you around with me. Don’t need no biochip to carry you around in my head. You're with me everyday.”</p>
<p>She read the plaque once more.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Jackie.” She kissed her fingers and gently touched the plaque.</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly before turning and started winding through the different memorials. This was it, she thought, she was really going to leave. She didn't have closure, exactly. That was bullshit. She would never be over what they went through. But Judy had been right. Saying the words out loud, had made the plan feel real. She wasn't drifting anymore. She was driving out of this city and she had no intention of ever coming back. </p>
<p>Her gaze flicked around to the memorials as she passed. Some of the names she recognised, with a jolt, through work. She tried to keep her eyes to the ground, scared of seeing a name that she’d put on that wall, besides Jackie. She turned the corner and saw Judy, whose head was down. V could tell, even from this distance that she was crying. V walked slowly towards her, and when she got close, she wrapped an arm around Judy.</p>
<p>“Next time I have a brilliant idea, feel free to steal the van keys and keep them away from me,” Judy said thickly.</p>
<p>“I thought I wasn’t allowed to drive your van?” V said, as she stared at Evelyn’s plaque.</p>
<p>
  <em>Evelyn Parker, She died valiantly fighting the system</em>
</p>
<p>“That’s why I said <em>steal</em>” Judy retorted. V gave Judy a comforting squeeze.</p>
<p>“It sucks, but you couldn’t have left without seeing her.”</p>
<p>“Not her,” Judy said. “Just some empty words left behind.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mean that,” V replied softly.</p>
<p>This was not the first time V had visited Evelyn. She had after Judy had told her where she was buried. She didn't know why, hardly knew the woman. But seeing how she died, the damage that had been left behind, she'd felt like she had owed something to her. </p>
<p>“No, I don't mean that,” Judy said. “Not always, anyway. I get so angry sometimes when I stop ‘n’ think about everything. I want to think about her takin' on Arasaka and changing her life, and be proud of her, y'know? But sometimes all I think of is what a damn fool she was.”</p>
<p>V remembered Evelyn’s dismay at Yorinobu falling for the biggest lie of Night City – that he had any sort of control. Everyone involved in the gig on Konpeki had fallen for that. </p>
<p>“Don’t you hate her?” Judy asked eventually, turning to face her so V’s hands dropped by her side. Judy’s eyes were bloodshot, and her black makeup had run down her cheeks. V opened her mouth and then promptly closed it. She wanted to soothe Judy’s pain, but she knew Judy would see straight through bullshit. V found herself shrugging.</p>
<p>“No more or less than I hate myself,” V answered wearily. “The whole thing was a mess, Jude. We all screwed up.”</p>
<p>“Do you hate me for it?” She asked slowly.</p>
<p>“What? No” V said, shaking her head. “I don’t think about your involvement at all when I remember what happened. I meant what I said…you were just helping us with the BDs. You weren’t part of the crew.”</p>
<p>“I could’ve talked to Ev,” Judy said, self-loathing dripping into every word. “I could have refused to help her.”</p>
<p>“And then she would have gone somewhere else. Somewhere worse,” V added. V understood why Judy had agreed to help, and so had Evelyn, she suspected. That way Judy had the illusion of some control in Night City. “She’d been planning for a while. She told me she’d contacted a lot of fixers, and Dex had gotten her what she needed the fastest. She probably already had a plan just in case you said no.”</p>
<p>“Damn it, Ev,” Judy hissed. "I tried to warn her. I knew it just went in one ear and out the other." </p>
<p>“I do get angry at her, sometimes,” V admitted. “Just like I get angry at myself for agreeing to it, Jackie for getting so carried away, Dex for being a double-crossing cowardly snake…but I don’t hate her. I wanted to help Evelyn when we found out what she’d been through. She didn’t deserve any of that. I wish she was alive so I could scream at her and tell her to go to hell, but I don’t hate her after what she went through.”</p>
<p>“I would scream at her, too,” Judy said quietly.</p>
<p>“And then you’d make up because she was your best friend,” V said kindly. “And when you two were talking again and she felt comfortable with that, she would warn you off me and we’d all have awkward dinners together as we glared at each other across the table.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Judy laughed. “No chance. She would probably kiss you herself; she would be so happy to see me with someone other than Maiko.”</p>
<p>“Those two didn’t get on?” V asked.</p>
<p>“Were always eatin’ at each other. Looking back? They had too much in common.”</p>
<p>Both tried and failed to take and keep control. Both were ambitious, talented, cunning and resourceful. But Evelyn at least treated those she liked well. And those she didn’t…V smiled.</p>
<p>“You know? I really liked her when I met her.”</p>
<p>“Everyone did,” Judy said, wry.</p>
<p>“She was direct, clear…thought I could trust her, even when she wanted me to sell out Dex.”</p>
<p>“She ...what?” Judy said, angry but V laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did it, too,” V said. “Didn’t tell him about her deal, or that I had the biochip.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Dex was a coward. He didn’t do his research, he let us take all the risks and Evelyn seemed…I don’t know…seemed like there was something fucking noble in all that mess when she talked.”</p>
<p>“She was good at getting people swept up along with her,” Judy said. "But I am angry with her for what she did to you too. Not just the mess she got herself in. But tellin' you to put that biochip in your head, without any damn clue of what would happen. Or maybe she did know, and it was another one of her schemes. I'll never fuckin' know." </p>
<p>V said nothing. She had gone through that call a thousand times. It didn't make any difference. Result was still the same. But V found herself wondering just how desperate Evelyn was. Or maybe she just never considered V or Jackie at all. Judy had said Evelyn only saw what was skin deep. And V was just a merc. </p>
<p>“You know what I’ll miss the most?" Judy said. "Every so often I’d get an email of something she’d painted.”</p>
<p>“She was an artist?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, not paid. No shows or what have you. She just loved art. How we first got along, actually – both appreciatin’ the work that goes into it. There were fewer of those pictures before she died - guessing she had other things on her mind what with all her grand plans, but I always loved to see them. Made me think that there was some part of her that hadn’t been eaten by this city. It gets everyone in the end.”</p>
<p>“Not us,” V said, wrapping Judy into a hug. Judy sighed against her, before pulling away.</p>
<p>“Not us,” she agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Judy settles in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>V, Judy and the Aldecaldos finally put Night City behind them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so they left Night City – together. Panam had accepted Judy into the fold - on a provisional basis. V had earned a lot of points with Panam since they met, but Panam would only make so many allowances. V could tell Panam was practically biting her tongue off trying to stop herself from saying “I told you so” about Alt failing to deliver her end of the bargain. And Panam was not going to make the same mistake twice, not when so much was on the line again. And so Judy was welcomed by everyone, but Panam’s reception was frosty and evaluating, sizing Judy up. For her part, Judy did not seem particularly flustered by this. She’d had too many arguments with Suzie at Lizzie’s to have thin skin. And Judy was willing to work. To V’s surprise, Judy had already started working with Carole and was starting to integrate herself into the Aldecaldos. What was less surprising was just how popular Judy was already. While Judy had a ridiculous amount of requests for erotic BDs from various members of the Aldecaldos - Mitch said it would help along his recovery; even though Panam pointed out he was doing just fine now – Judy put her skills straight to more pressing matters. She helped set up surveillance for their moving community (which had ran into trouble with scavs on the second night), and she was ready to edit, scan, slice and make sense of any clips that she could. She was a quick learner, and while she was used to editing BDs to heighten the emotional experience, Judy quickly was able to find ways of extracting as much data as possible from them for the purposes of intel. She also told V she’d help Mitch out on the more casual BD front – as long as they could find dolls or any footage, she could do that work anywhere. She even tentatively brought up going freelance to bring in extra eddies for the Aldecaldos, but Panam said she could do what she wanted with her own money. So, Judy did just that. </p>
<p>The first week of travel was slow going. They had a destination in mind; somewhere they could collect some intel and work out a plan. Panam was taking them all to a small city, at the North-East border between California and Oregon. This had privately pleased Judy, who nervously asked V if she would want to take the time to meet her grandparents if the opportunity arose. V said yes, without hesitation. But when she was with Panam in the Panza, she admitted to being terrified out of her damn mind at the prospect of meeting Judy's relatives.</p>
<p>“It is quick,” Panam muttered, unusually quiet.</p>
<p>“It’s not that so much,” V said. She was used to Judy quickly setting her sights on new destinations. She admired it about her. V felt that she was constantly looking behind her with regrets. “It's just...Last time I met someone’s family, I ended up getting her son killed.”</p>
<p>“Hardly your fault,” Panam retorted. “I’m more concerned about the time it will take.”</p>
<p>“Me and Judy travelling it won’t take more than two days,” V said shrugging.</p>
<p>“Every day is precious,” Panam said pointedly. “Does she really think now is the best time for it?”</p>
<p>“We're not going right away, and honestly, I’d be glad to focus on something else,” V replied.</p>
<p>“It feels like we haven’t focused on <em>it</em> at all! You haven’t said one thing about it.”</p>
<p>V noted how Panam would only refer to the issue at hand as 'it'. But then, what the hell else could she say? 'Project stop V dying again as her body slowly tries to murder her'? At least when Johnny tried to beat the shit out of her, it was mildly more entertaining than slowly fading away. </p>
<p>“You said you’d reach out to people…” V commented, trying to resist the inevitable discussion, but there was never any resisting Panam. The woman had more force than the Panza they were driving. </p>
<p>“And I am. I have. It’s why we are going North,” Panam said. “But I just thought you’d be more interested.”</p>
<p>V gave Panam an incredulous look, before she felt a jolt and heard a sharp warning from Panam. She turned back to the road to see a cactus smashing off the front of the panza. <em>Wouldn’t be the last time</em>, V thought, exasperated.</p>
<p>“I am interested,” V responded coldly, as she turned them back onto the road. <br/><br/>"Everything  okay in there?" Carole asked over the radio.<br/><br/>"Yes, fine," Panam said shortly. "Just V is a terrible driver."</p>
<p>"See, that's why you never got to ride my van," Judy's voice cracked slightly over the radio. V smiled. </p>
<p>"We're good!" Panam insisted, turning the radio off again to resume the conversation.<br/><br/>V clicked her tongue in annoyance before turning back to the matter at hand. “I have been thinking about it, a lot," she insisted. "But I’ve just wanted some time to enjoy all this.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Panam said, nodding, and then uncharacteristically added “sorry.”</p>
<p>V hummed her acceptance of the apology.</p>
<p>“So, what <em>have</em> you been thinking about it?”</p>
<p>“Panam…” V half-groaned, half-laughed. In truth, she was happy her friend was refusing to let the matter drop. V had wondered whether Panam’s vague reassurances that they would find someone to help had meant that her friend really didn’t have any ideas and thought that it was the end of the road. The fact she wanted intel meant a lot to V. Panam hadn't given up.</p>
<p>“I think standard rippers are going to be as much use as much use as a blackmarket Mr Stud.”</p>
<p>“Alternatives?”</p>
<p>“Well…Rippers suit us up with small components really - external hardware that changes how we process things. There’s a reason why if shit hits the fan you go to hospital and not your local ripper – unless it’s Vik, anyway. I need someone who can figure out how to either stop my body fightin' me, or reverse the process.”</p>
<p>“We’re talking heavy biotechnology…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” V said. “Biotechnia is the obvious choice, and luckily that mega corp is so fuckin' mega it’s not like they stuck to Night City. But you never know, if this is the right track then maybe one of your contacts can give us a clue of where else to look.”</p>
<p>“If they don’t, I’ll find a way around this myself,” Panam promised.</p>
<p>There was, of course, an obvious solution, on paper, anyway. Johnny had beaten mortality for a while – against his will – by having a copy of his ‘program’ burned onto the biochip. All he needed then was another body he could assume control of. But V would not consider that option. She knew what both she and Johnny had suffered throughout that process, and if her choice was between dying or slowly stealing someone else’s body and mind, she would choose death.</p>
<p>They eventually stopped in the mid-afternoon at the outskirts of a small community that was stationed at the top of a high sloping hill. It was a suburb that, from a distance, reminded V of North Oak, and she soon found out why from Carole: up on the hill were all the rich people who got choked out by Night City, or got sick of it themselves. She didn't know if their residency up there was a badge of honour or shame. They probably didn't know either. </p>
<p>“I don’t mean to question your leadership, Panam, because I only just got fixed up,” Mitch started, as he walked toward them. “But why in the hell are we stopping here? We’re only a few hours out now from setting up our home.”</p>
<p>“Ask V,” Panam said as the pair of them climbed out of the Panza. Panam did not look back to V as she made her way into where the trailers, vans, tucks and cars were now forming a makeshift camp. </p>
<p>V simply nodded in the direction of the lake behind them.</p>
<p>“A toxic lake?” Mitch asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>“Not toxic with your filtration system, Mitch. Don’t sell yourself short.”</p>
<p>“We have water,” Mitch pointed out.</p>
<p>V rolled her eyes. “It’s pretty, Mitch, and we’ve been travelling for days now. You could do with some rest.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need rest!” Mitch shouted but V had already pushed by him at the sight of Judy stepping out of one of the cars. She practically ran over to her. It was still strange to see her without the van. Judy had every excuse to bring it as they needed more haulage vehicles, but she had wanted a total fresh start. She had a new (green) pickup truck of her own, but she hadn’t added any drawings to it yet. V would eye its paint-job every so often to see if Judy had added anything, and what exactly she would add first. She had a strong suspicion that Judy knew and was already planning something to outdo V. </p>
<p>“Nice spot,” Judy hummed in approval, as she leaned against the truck door.</p>
<p>“Travelling hasn’t been the most exciting. Figured you might want to really stretch those legs,” V explained. </p>
<p>“Honestly? You have no idea how much I want to go down there. Already got Carole mapping out the terrain. She should have sent by the time I am suited 'n' booted.”</p>
<p>“You two are getting on?” V asked, leaning against the truck. V was careful to sound casual and not overprotective. Judy was right. She was settling in and popular already, but V was acutely aware of the friends in Night City that had been akin to family for Judy. She didn't want Judy to feel like she was missing anything here. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Judy said. “She’s great. Sort of reminds me of Ev – in a good way. Just wants to know what you’re about and if you’ll deliver.”</p>
<p>V frowned.</p>
<p>“I’ve always delivered and she does <em>not</em> like me,” V said, slightly indignant and Judy gave a small chuckle.</p>
<p> “Yeah, she filled me in,” Judy said with a wry smile. “She wasn’t stirrin' don’t worry. I think she likes you deep down. But you rocked up and Panam started listenin' to you instead of Saul. Carole seems cautious of her space, and you marched into it.”</p>
<p>“That is so not what happened!” V replied loudly. “Panam had already left when I met her.”</p>
<p>“And came back because you told her to,” Judy said, with a shrug.</p>
<p>V waved her hands, exasperated. “It was not like that.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Judy hummed. “Much as I’d love to debate Panam all day, I need to get suited up. Are you joining me?”</p>
<p>“You want me to come?” V asked, surprised. She didn’t think Judy would ever invite her diving again after what happened last time.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Judy said, “but we definitely won’t go so deep this time.”</p>
<p>V pulled an apologetic face. “Still don’t know how you got me out of there.”</p>
<p>“No way on this earth was I not draggin’ you out of there,” Judy said flatly. “Now, come on, suit is in the back.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” V laughed happily.</p>
<p>Judy climbed into the front and started to get changed. V sat in the back and started to strip. She held up the wetsuit with a slight hint of disdain. Judy looked made for the water, and V definitely did not. But despite that, V had loved her time diving, before her body temporarily flat-lined. There was something so intimate in Judy showing V a ghost town of her past. She'd never felt so peaceful, or so safe, ironically. When they finished dressing, Judy turned around in her seat to face V.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Judy's smile had gone and she looked worried. </p>
<p>“Is what okay?” V asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Going diving. Carole said it was fine, and I know Panam said it didn’t matter-”</p>
<p>“Panam’s word is good. If she has a problem, believe me, she will spit it out. We’re not even properly setting up as this is just an overnight stay. Besides, when I was unconscious for a few hours they managed to transport the entire camp and make a permanent home just fine. They know what they are doing."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I don't want to take advantage because I'm new at this."</p>
<p>"You're not," V reassured her. "There's not a whole lot to do when it's a temporary camp. It’s just a place for people to unwind, and how do you unwind?”</p>
<p>“By diving,” Judy said, with an understanding nod. “Okay, I’ve got the terrain scan downloaded from Carole, got the light sticks, got my mask here…you all good?”</p>
<p>“Good,” V confirmed, putting on her mask.</p>
<p>“Then let’s get going.”</p>
<p>Judy left the truck and V followed. They walked down twenty metres of so to the lake’s edge and waded in. As the water got to chest level, V pushed forward and dove down. The lake’s descent was gradual, but soon V was still engulfed in almost total darkness. There was only Judy's light to follow. It was as though nothing else in the world existed. </p>
<p>“Comms check.”</p>
<p>“Aw,” V whined, “I preferred it when you hummed me a tune.”</p>
<p>Judy obliged by gently humming ‘Only You’ for a few bars.</p>
<p>“Better?” Judy quipped.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” V said as they swam slowly on. “Any underwater surprises down here? Long lost civilisations? Maybe good old Nessie?”</p>
<p>“No,” Judy laughed. “This is an abandoned reservoir. Don’t know what happened.”</p>
<p>“Same story as always probably,” V replied. “Some corpo found a way to undercut them, water turned toxic as we dumped everything into it and so people started look’ for alternatives.”</p>
<p>“Sounds about right,” Judy replied grimly.</p>
<p>They swam on slowly. V got the impression that Judy would normally be exploring at a much quicker pace, but was taking it easy. Every so often she would turn and glance at V, just to make sure that everything was okay. V wished she wouldn’t. It was a reminder of a clock that was running down her life. She appreciated how much Judy cared for her, but she hated seeing the toll everything was taking on her.</p>
<p>“How was that camera?” V asked, following behind.</p>
<p>“Oh, that,” Judy said, and V could hear a smile in her voice. “Got a project in mind for that. Will need your help, though.”</p>
<p>“That sounds ominous.”</p>
<p>“Got a feelin’ I can win you over on this one,” Judy replied coyly.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait and see.”</p>
<p>Every so often Judy would drop red lights that would sink to the bottom of the lake. This helped them find their way, but also distinguish which way was up and which way was down. Water was so toxic now that even divers in the shallowest waters could struggle to see the sunlight penetrate through the water. But the effect of the red lights was wondrous. It made the lake feel enchanted, and Judy was bathed in a brilliant red glow.</p>
<p>“Think I get why you like it so much,” V said. “It feels free down here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Judy said, coming to a stop and turning to face V. “Got no pressures, no demands, it’s just beauty.”</p>
<p>“It is beautiful,” V sighed contentedly.</p>
<p>Judy reached out in the water and brushed a gloved finger down V’s cheek. “We should go back up,” she said with regret.</p>
<p>“Sure,” V said, and the both kicked up and began to follow the lights. It took fifteen minutes until they were back at the shore. As V stood on the bank, she could feel the burning in her legs but tried her best to ignore it. She tried to tell herself it was just the effort of swimming. Judy went diving as often as possible, and while V ran around hunting scavs the physical endurance required wasn’t the same. Hell, compared to last time, she was in good shape. <em>Don’t think about it</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>There was a gentle brush of skin and V looked at her hand to see Judy’s hand entangled with hers. She looked at smiled at Judy who had a tender look on her face, and Judy started to guide her toward their trailer. Judy opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind V. It was not a palace. It was another thing that had made V worried Judy would regret her decision; Judy had loved her apartment and this was a definite downgrade for space. They had a makeshift kitchen near the front, and at the back was a cosy bedroom, enough space for a double bed, a desk and chair, anyway; accompanied with what Panam said was an ‘en suite’, while Carole said it was better than going outside to empty your bladder, but only just. Judy led V to the bedroom and turned to face her.</p>
<p>“So, the camera…”</p>
<p>“Interested to see where this is goin',” V smirked and Judy rolled her eyes playfully.</p>
<p>“I want to take pictures of you, us, the old-fashioned way. Not like <em>that</em>…well, we can,” Judy laughed. “But more just enjoying building our lives away from that city. It will be cool not editin' photos heavily. Just basic tools. Photos just tellin' their own story.”</p>
<p>“That sounds sweet, Judy,” V said, Judy’s devotion to art and capturing emotion always astounded V.</p>
<p>“Good,” Judy muttered, and then she reached out to stroke V’s cheek. V swallowed thickly. “But right now, I just want to spend the night with you,” Judy murmured. V couldn’t suppress a smile as she leaned forward and met Judy’s lips with her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Plan Is Forming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At noon the next day, the Aldecaldos arrived at the outskirts of ‘Spring Blossom City’. It was a failed project. The city started initially by Arasaka, but long since abandoned by the corpo family. After the creation and boom of Night City, Arasaka wanted a city that had a prettier image to meet their corpo needs. The blood, puke, trash and piss in Night City could only be prettied up so much. Nobody went to Night City because they thought it was desirable. They went their for the dreams of opportunity. But this small city, Spring Blossom, was to be a crowning jewel. Arasaka worked briefly with other giant corporations - most American - to try to create a symbol of unity. The city got its name from the cherry blossom trees that were planted everywhere. It was a gimmick that Arasaka knew would draw attention for Americans. However, as people flocked to the new city, and there was a split between the different corporations about what they wanted the city to be – some even wanted it to be an attempt at building peace among the states and become a hub for re-establishing the old American political system. Suburo Arasaka hated the idea, and the infighting ended up weakening his power. Within a decade, all trace of the Arasaka empire had been removed from Spring Blossom City. The only hint at who once wielded power was its name. But its districts, architecture and design had completely changed since its original conception. This was no longer a prettier Night City, but something distinctly unique. Spring Blossom was half the size of V’s home city, and it did have cherry trees lining each street. It also had forest on its north-western outskirts, and muddy desert to the south (where the Aldecaldos were staying). The city was run by smaller corporations and enterprises that had picked up the pieces after the collapse in leadership. This meant that the conditions were marginally better than in Night City, but this gave people a dangerous illusion of freedom: and V knew if they fell for that lie, they were as good as dead.</p>
<p>Panam ordered the Aldecaldos to keep camp close to the city. She wanted their presence to be known as she was waiting on a Snake Nation contact to reach out.</p>
<p>“There’s one woman in the Snake Nation who has the intel that could help us,” Panam said. “But she’s not popular right now. It was safer for everyone to meet here than back at Night City.”</p>
<p>“What did she do?” V asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“Murdered the brother of Freddie Douglas.”</p>
<p>V stared at Panam. Douglas was the head of Snake Nation. If he found out about this…</p>
<p>Reading her mind, Panam waved her hands impatiently.</p>
<p>“We need this woman,” Panam said. “Besides, she might even have done Freddie a favour. Turns out Thomas had been causing all kinds of trouble. He’ll cry crocodile tears for his brother, but he’ll be sleeping better at night.”</p>
<p>The camp seemed happy enough. Spring Blossom offered some possibility of work, but without quite the constant fear of attack that Night City brought. At least, not yet, anyway. But V was sure that Panam would soon shake things up. She had been restless since Saul’s death. V thought that starting somewhere new might settle her, but Panam was furiously pacing around camp and biting her nails, waiting for her contact to make some sign.</p>
<p>“People are wonderin' what we are goin' to do next,” V said.</p>
<p>“That’s what we are going to figure out after the meeting,” Panam dismissed.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” V started, “But I think they want to know if we are sticking around. If this is home.”</p>
<p>Panam exhaled loudly. “In a dream world, yeah. Saul had us in tents. I want us to take a step up so we don’t need to worry about whether Mitch can get our plumbing systems working and we don’t have shower tents.”</p>
<p>“Hey, some people enjoy this.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Panam acknowleged. “But I want us to have an option to build up something – a real base. So, we can live how we want to live, without relying on deals with Biotechnica.”</p>
<p>“We might just be kleppin' their services instead.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Panam hummed. “But that’s our first priority. Looking after one of our own comes first, and then we settle down.”</p>
<p>“Mitch might have somethin’ to say on that,” V said and she nodded in the direction of Mitch who was walking toward them looking concerned. He strolled up and leaned against Panam’s Thornton. He looked well, but V could tell that he wasn’t fully recovered by how he shifted his weight, how he needed to lean against a wall or a vehicle to give his body a rest. He never said a word of complaint. V wished he would. </p>
<p>“Found a place to the east of the city we could take a look at-”</p>
<p>At this, V made her excuses and left Mitch and Panam to it, heading back to the trailer. She received a few nods as she went by. She and Judy were still newcomers, and though nobody had said anything directly, she knew that the trailer was a point of contention. Panam had explained about V’s health and how her priority was getting them all a home. But around thirty percent of the Aldecaldos were sleeping in tents or cars on a night. This had not been a problem at first, but since Spring Blossom had come into view, people were longing to settle down now that home comforts were being dangled so tantalisingly in front of their noses. </p>
<p>“Estamos bien” V heard Judy say as she entered. V nodded in hello and pulled off her jacket as Judy ended the call quickly on the holo.</p>
<p>“How are your grandparents?”</p>
<p>Judy pulled at her hair, exasperated. “My grandfather talked for an hour about trying to grow his own vegetables.”</p>
<p>“How quaint,” V said, impressed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not going well,” Judy said flatly.</p>
<p>“And your grandmother?”</p>
<p>“She asked how I was. I told her <em>we</em> were good and left it at that.” Judy rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to introduce me to them?” V asked tentatively. “I know how important they are to you and I do not want to step on a mine.”</p>
<p>“That’s an occupational hazard for you,”</p>
<p>V smiled. “And I try and keep my professional and private life separate. Now I no longer have Johnny Silverhand screaming in my ear all day, anyway.”</p>
<p>Judy laughed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around V’s waist.</p>
<p>“I want you to meet them. My grandmother is just a traditionalist. You know how it is – her generation saw a war, the fall of the net and the states imploding. My grandfather accepted it and went with the flow. My grandmother was a fighter and clung on even tighter to her beliefs.”</p>
<p>“I do get it,” V said softly. She really did not mind what Judy's grandmother thought of her. V knew how some people needed to cling to a rigid idea of order when everything was falling apart around them. “And I’m proud you don’t want to hide us, but you have led so many revolutions already, I don’t want to feel like work to you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t,” Judy said, gently kissing V. “And I want you to see my life and they are a part of it.”</p>
<p>“Dinner should at least be less dramatic than when I flat-lined mid-dive.”</p>
<p>“I really hope so,” Judy quipped. V’s phone gave a quick beep, and she checked her message.</p>
<p>“Panam has got the deets for the meeting. A bar not far from here.”</p>
<p>“Want me to come?”</p>
<p>V shook her head and gave Judy a quick kiss, before stepping away. “We’ve got this.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get security set up then. I’ll go with Mitch and we can hang back.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry,” V smiled. “Panam and I have gotten up to far worse than a meeting.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Judy retorted, “things tend to explode when you two are together.”</p>
<p>V opened her mouth to argue but then promptly closed it. She had caused several explosions when helping Panam to get her beloved Thorton back, had blown up an AV, and then assaulted Arasaka Tower with her. Judy had a point.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want you to-”</p>
<p>“V,” Judy said, looking stern, “life is different now and I’m glad. I want to pitch in. I’m not along for the ride. We've been through this.”</p>
<p>V nodded. “Okay, but if Mitch comes up with any whacky plan to fry your brain then please just shoot him.”</p>
<p>“I can do that,” Judy promised.</p>
<p>V grabbed her jacket again and they both headed out, hands entwined. V had been scared at the idea of Judy becoming involved in their gigs, and selfishly, comforted that Judy would be with her again like when they took on the horror show of Clouds. It had been awe inspiring to watch Judy organise everything, and this could be a chance for Panam to see Judy's work. They separated and V joined Panam in her Thornton and Judy hopped in the Delamain with Mitch. They were linked on the comms thanks to Mitch and V smiled as she listened to Judy hum as she set up her gear. Panam said nothing. V could tell she was nervous. Her jaw was set and her knuckles were gripping the wheel tightly. At this point, V was amazed the Thorton was in such a good condition given how Panam seemed to take out her stress on her beloved ride.</p>
<p>After ten minutes of passing pink trees, Panam slowed and stopped outside of a bar that reminded V of the Afterlife. V glanced in the mirrors and saw Mitch’s car overtake them and turn around the corner. V and Panam got out of the Thornton and they both looked up at the sign of Purgatory.</p>
<p>“Appropriate,” V commented.</p>
<p>“Well, at least it won’t serve a Silverhand,” Panam muttered, taking in the sign.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” V said. “Johnny had his fans far and wide.”</p>
<p>Panam hummed in agreement and then paused. “Also, a lot of enemies. Most of them ex-girlfriends.”</p>
<p>“Damn straight.”</p>
<p>They headed inside. There was a polished look inside the club, and dance podiums scattered between tables. Panam ordered them tequila and led them to a table in the corner.</p>
<p>“Mitch,” Panam muttered low.</p>
<p>“Loud and clear, kid.”</p>
<p>“Kid,” she repeated, annoyed before drinking her tequila in one. Panam looked at V’s drink but V waved at her. Panam pulled a face and drank it too.</p>
<p>“You can drive back,” she said, grimacing.</p>
<p>“Was planning on just leavin’ you here,” V joked.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare.”</p>
<p>V laughed but Mitch’s voice quietened them.</p>
<p>“Judy’s got eyes on her. Scans confirmed its your source, Panam. She’ll be there in thirty seconds.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get this show on the road,” Panam said, looking regretful she didn’t buy another round when she had the chance. “It’s him” Panam said, exactly thirty seconds later. She didn’t much look like someone trying to keep a low profile with the way she walked in. She was tall, had long green hair, and was dressed in a smart shirt, and slacks. She grabbed a glass of wine at the bar before she made her way over to them. She smiled easily as he joined their table, and sat back easily in her chair.</p>
<p>“You’re Eve?” Panam asked.</p>
<p>“Your netrunner can confirm that,” she said, gesturing at V, who scanned her and nodded to Panam.</p>
<p>V leaned back and took Eve in. She seemed completely in control. That did not fill V with confidence. Panam had told her little before the meeting.</p>
<p>“Surprised you wanted to meet so publicly,” V remarked and Panam shot Eve a look of scrutiny.</p>
<p>“I’m less likely to be executed in a bar,” Eve said, taking a sip of wine. She put it down on the table in front of them gently, before looking back to them.</p>
<p>“You’re also more likely to be spotted and followed out,” V replied.</p>
<p>“True,” she said, clasping her hands in her lap. “But I have a lot of information on people. A lot of people who don’t want things to get out, and a lot of people who do. You’re the latter.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Panam answered abruptly.</p>
<p>“And, right now, I have some protection from the people you need,” Eve replied.</p>
<p>“Why?” V asked.</p>
<p>“If you can’t be a nomad anymore, then the only way to make something for yourself is to join the corpos, you know that,” Eve commented. “And I have been planning my exit for a very long time. I got the people I needed around me before I moved. Something you have taken for granted.”</p>
<p>Panam scoffed at this. V knew she would take no insults to her triple A planning.</p>
<p>“How do you think we survived Arasaka?”</p>
<p>“Not all of you did,” Eve pointed out. “Your plan was rushed, just like now. Make no mistake, I am not out of here out of solidarity or some dream the Aldecaldos will actually change things for Nomads.”</p>
<p>“Then get to the damn point and save us all some time,” Panam spat.</p>
<p>“Biotechnica has more power here than people realise. You,” she said, looking directly at V, “klepped from their biggest rivals, took some important intel with you, and then you broke into their premises again. You’re of interest to them. But none of you have any standing here. If you disappeared, nobody would notice. It looks like you’ve already played your hand…”</p>
<p>“So, we reveal an ace,” V said.</p>
<p>“And what do you want?” Panam repeated.</p>
<p>“I want to see how this plays out when you approach Biotechnica. And I want V’s contacts in Night City. You know fixers. Can get me in with them quicker. Send me the deets and that’s it for now.”</p>
<p>“But Biotechnica could help?” Panam asked.</p>
<p>Eve took another sip of wine and nodded. “They’ve been researching more than bringing back extinct wildlife for exhibitions. They want to upgrade chrome with new skin. Back to biology. None of this hideous cyberware that you all sport. They want to purify the body again, and that has meant a lot of research into manipulating the body into believing it is something else, training it to be something else. Not designer babies, but instant upgrades, like if you went to a ripper. R&amp;D is the only place that will have the answers you seek. Now, the deets.”</p>
<p>V looked Eve up and down. She was impassive. V picked up her phone and sent her the deets of Rogue and Regina, and messages to both. She went to put her phone back in her pocket and then hesitated a second before adding Wakako. The three of them could definitely handle Eve, and would provide some useful information on her in return.</p>
<p>“It’s been a pleasure,” Eve said as they stood up to leave.</p>
<p>“Mitch we’re leaving” Panam said, watching Eve walk away.</p>
<p>“We know, Panam,” Mitch sighed patiently. “Judy has been covering the security cams the whole time.”</p>
<p>V had to admit she was impressed. Hacking was not Judy’s forte, but she was learning the ropes quickly. Panam was not that quick to admit such a thing. They walked back to the road, and Mitch pulled up his car next to the Thornton. Judy’s eyes were focused on the screen in front of her, and she was humming away.</p>
<p>“Is there any other song you know?” Panam asked, and Judy rolled her eyes but stopped.</p>
<p>“I liked it,” Mitch shrugged. “Please keep singing when we work on those bikes, Judy.”</p>
<p>“Bikes?” V asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, didn’t know Judy had as much experience with tinkering with an engine. Will definitely get her a bike.”</p>
<p>“Can we focus please?” Panam hissed.</p>
<p>“I am focused,” Judy replied, staring at the screen. “Watchin' Eve leave now. She’s goin' out the back.”</p>
<p>“So, what now?” Mitch asked.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re right, we need to make this home,” Panam said. “And we need Biotechnica to come to the table with us, or find a way in.”</p>
<p>“They’ll be expectin’ the latter” V said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but war with a corpo…”</p>
<p>“…better than dealing with a corpo,” V agreed, and Judy finally turned to them.</p>
<p>“We don’t need a war, right now. We need to help V.”</p>
<p> “And that’s exactly what I’m doing,” Panam snapped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>